A LETTER FOR YOU A LETTER FOR ME
by Chibi123Poof
Summary: Kanda writes a love letter for Allen what will Allen write back.Yullen and some Arekan PLEASE BE NICE THIS MY FIRST FANFICTION THANK YOU


_**Hello this is my first fan fiction so be nice. Please X**_

_**Gender: T **_

_**Paring: Yullen **_

_**Warning: Is a Yaoi if you don't like don't read if you like please read as you like.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own –man**_

_**Title: A letter for you A letter for me**_

_**By: Chibi123Poof**_

_**Dear:** Moyashi_

_You're like a lily._

_But I'm not._

_You're like a white as snow._

_But I'm not._

_For me you're perfect._

_Your smile is like Azucena an innocent spirit._

_But I'm not._

_That why you complement me._

_You're the only person that makes me breath._

_You make me complete._

_You make see things._

_Things that didn't exist for me._

_That why write this letter._

_I write this to you Allen._

_That I feel for you._

_You think I hate you._

_But you're wrong._

_I love you._

_I was just jealous that what didn't have._

_When you read this read this._

_Write back._

_**By:** Kanda Yu_

Kanda puts his pen down in his desk. He reads the letter again, sealed and walks out of his room. Kanda walks down the hallway to Allen room. He stops in front the door and puts the letter in front. He knocks the door and despairs like ninja. Then Allen opens the door and looks around and sees none in the hallway. He looks down and sees a letter he picked up and closed the door.

_**~Inside of Allen Room~**_

Allen walked to his desk and sat down. He opens the letter and gasped from how was the sender. Allen started reading the letter he blushed bloody red when he finished.

He smiles softly and took out a sheet of paper and started to write. When he finishes and checks the letter and sealed.

Allen walks down the hallway to Kanda room. He was now front of the door little nervous. _'Get grip Allen you can do it!'_ Allen sigh puts the letter down and knocks the door and ran like life depends at it. Kanda opens the door and looked down immediately and see a letter. He picks it up and closes the door.

_**~Inside of Kanda Room~**_

Kanda sat in his bed and looks the letter if opens the letter or not. 'Come Kanda Yu it just a letter'

'_Yeah, a letter from your little Moyashi~'_

'You don't that'

'_Open it and lest find out~'_

-"Fine"- Kanda said. He opens the letter and saw the first word "Bakanda" he gulps and starts reading.

_**Dear: **Bakanda_

_Thank you for the letter. It really touched my heart. Oh! One thing… I'm really happy that you love me…so you want to know my answer… **WRITE BACK! **_

_**I WILL NOT TELL YOU BECAUSE YOU CALL ME MOSHASHI!**_

_So write back XD_

_**By: **Allen **NOT MOYASHI!**_

Kanda read letter and sigh –"How troublesome"- he said putting the letter in his bed and stands up from his bed to his desk. He starts writing another letter. He finishes and sealed. Walks out of his room to Allen room. Then suddenly the door opens and gloved hand drag Kanda inside the room.

Suddenly Lavi appeared around the corner. He was skipping like rabbit that he _almost_ is. He stopped and looks at Allen door –"Hmm I thought I saw Yu-chan… oh well~"

_**~Inside of Allen Room~**_

Kanda was sitting in Allen bed very embarrassing and Allen was reading the letter almost laughing that said:

_**Dear: **A.L.L.E.N_

_**DO NOT TELL ME!**_

_**I WILL NOT!**_

_**BEG!**_

_**By: **Kanda Yu_

Allen huffed –"So stubborn _and_ that why I took you by surprise~"

-"To what"- he said growling.

-"So your embarrassing episode is over~"

-"_Che_"- looking away blushing.

'So Cute~'- Allen thought. –"So _Bakanda_ you want to know my answer"- Allen said very seductive in his voice.

Kanda looks at him in the eye very nervous to know his answer.

Allen walk in front of him and sat in his lap and Kanda was tuned by his action. Allen took his fingers and took his chin brought it up to his eye level. Allen smiles softly and his face got closer to his and gave him chaste kiss in the lip. Allen parted his face from him. Kanda was more stunned than before. 'Moyashi just kiss me…' Kanda thought.

'_So Kanda your façade is breaking if kip like that~'_

'My façade was already broken when I wrote that letter'

'_Hmmm…true enough… SO Kanda you will kip your little Moyashi waiting~'_

Kanda smirked and took Allen waist brought him closer to him –"So _Moyashi_ that is your answer"- he said whispering in Allen ear. Allen shivered and nodded weakly.

Their face got closer and their lips brushed. They could not wait any longer and attacked their mouths. Kanda took Allen waist brought him closer to him. Allen locks his hands in Kanda neck as they kissed passionately. They moaned as the kiss turn more passionate. They kissed like 3 minute or more. They parted left them gasping for air.

-"_Kanda_…Wow just _Wow_"- Allen said lost for words.

Kanda smirked –"Only that M.O.Y.A.S.H.I"

Allen huffed –"Bakanda don't ruined the mood and is Allen"- he said wining at him and locking his legs around Kanda waist.

-"Oh, _really_ Aren"- Kanda said in Allen ear and linking and nibbling it. Allen moaned softly.

-"Hey Kanda saying my name your accent is so _sexy_"- he said pressing is growing groin.

-"nng…so someone is _very_ excited"-Kanda touching and groping Allen firm ass.

Allen moaned softly –"Blame my master for that"- he said moving his heap. When he did that both moaned out loud. Kanda wait any longer and attacked Allen mouth. He pressed Allen in the bed. Kanda parted a little their noses touching –"Aren are you virgin"

Allen blushing crimson red –"Of-of course Ba-bakanda"

-"Good we're equal"- with that they started kissing again and close discarded around the room.

_**~Outside of Allen Room~**_

Lavi and Lenalee were in front of Allen room and pressing their ears in the door as they heir moaning and scream of pleasure.

-"So Lavi we call Allen later right"- said Lenalee to Lavi.

-"Yeah we call him later"- said Lavi to Lenalee.

-"Lets tell nii-san"

-"Yeah lets"- he said as they left to Komui office that Allen very but _very _busy with _someon. _

_**~Back Inside~**_

-"So you think they heard"- said Allen.

-"Yep"- said Kanda

-"Hey Yu?"

-"ng"

-"Can be the top please"

-"No"

-"Please"- Allen said using his puppy eyes.

-"…fine…"

Allen smirked and posing Kanda under him.

The order didn't saw even Kanda or Allen for that day.

_**THE END**_

_What you think?_

_Please review~_

_Have a nice day XD_


End file.
